


I Need You So Much Closer

by umwhyziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umwhyziam/pseuds/umwhyziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne moved to Wolver Hampton when he was 6 years of age, there he met Zayn Malik.<br/>The two were best friends from the start, but eight years later when Liam confesses his feelings towards Zayn, Zayn refuses to speak to Liam let alone be friends with him.</p><p>For three years, Zayn has been tormenting Liam, calling him names, pushing him around.<br/>Liam however, was still head over heels for Zayn no matter what he's done to him.<br/>But, what happens when Zayn gets over his homophobic ways and falls for Liam too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You So Much Closer

                                                                 

Liam’s P.O.V  
I’ve always been a nice guy. I would never hurt anyone, it’s not like I could anyway..  
But, here I am being pushed, shoved, and called harsh names by the bad asses of the school. Yeah, I’m a nerd but, I don’t deserve this type of torment.  
I guess you can I’m used to this kind of torture, so I just let it happen, I can’t stop it anyway.  
I gasped as I was pushed into something hard. I looked up to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes, which belonged to none other than Zayn Malik.  
I’ve known him since grade school, he wasn’t always a jerk. He was actually one of my best friends, just thinking about the harsh memory sent a pang to my heart.

\----  
 _It was the first day of Grade 1, of course I was nervous. I don’t have any friends, and I’ve just moved here from Wolver Hampton._  
 _“Bye honey, have a good day, I’ll be here at 2 o’ clock to pick you up, okay?” My mum said as she kissed my forehead. I nodded and walked into the class room, sitting in any random seat._  
 _I sat there in silence fiddling with my fingers, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw a kid about my age, smiling widely at me._  
 _“Hello, what’s your name?” He said, smiling wider if that was possible. “I’m Liam Payne. Who are you?” I asked, smiling back._  
 _“My names Zayn. Zayn Malik.” He said, shaking my hand._  
\----  
 _It’s now been eight years since Zayn and I met and we’ve just started Grade 9._  
 _I’ve developed strong feelings for Zayn since we’ve been friends. I just didn’t know if I should tell him, but today’s the day I’ve gained enough courage to do it, and I’m not backing down._  
 _“So, Liam, why’d you want me to come over here?” Zayn asked cheerily. We’re sitting in my back yard, Zayn sitting across from me._  
 _“Oh, u-um, I just wanted to hang out.” I said with a fake smile._  
 _“C’mon Liam, what’s going on?” He asked, his voice was full of worry._  
 _I sighed and looked and the ground, “I like you, Zayn.” I mumbled, barley audible._  
 _“What?” He asked, confusion taking over his features._  
 _“I said I like you, Zayn. Like, as more than a friend..” I said, a lot louder this time._  
 _I watched as Zayn got up, he scoffed and said, “Guys can’t like guys, Liam. It’s wrong, and disgusting.”_  
 _I watched him leave. I just sat there, sobbing in my back yard like an idiot, I should’ve known.._  
 _I just lost my best friend, and possibly the love of my life._

\----  
“Get off, faggot.” His husky voice growled, and pushed me back.  
I stood there, just looking at him, thinking about all this torment and humiliation he’s put me through for years, but I still wanted him, more than I wanted anything.  
He looked at one of his friends and nodded. That’s when I was aggressively pushed into a wall.  
I saw Zayn pull a cigarette out of his pocket and light it. He put it to his lips and took a drag, slowly making his way toward me.  
He blew the smoke in my face, making me cough automatically. He chuckled and gave a slight nod to his friends making them leave. He took another drag from his cigarette, coming dangerously close to my face, "I know you still want me, Liam." He whispered in my ear, letting the smoke hit my neck.  
I let out a soft moan, trying my best to keep it in but failing miserably. Zayn took another hit from his fag, his body still close to mine. He slowly let the smoke escape his perfect full lips as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.  
He put both hands on either side of my head as he whispered, "And quite frankly.. I might want you too.." I let out a shaky breath as I felt his lips on my neck. I pushed him back, I know this is a sick joke of his. He clearly stated three years before that guys can't like guys. What would make him change his mind now?  
"Stop." I growled, my voice weak and quiet. I watched as he took one last hit of his cigarette and throwing it on the ground stepping on it. He winked at me than walked away.  
I was left behind the school feeling a mixture of confusion, anger, and wanting.


End file.
